universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The South Ed Fosters Home For Imaginary Ed SpongeBob Friend's Cartoon Blast!
The South Ed Fosters Home For Imaginary Ed SpongeBob Friend's Cartoon Blast! is an upcoming 3D motion-based simulator which is set to open at Universal Studios Hollywood ,Universal Studios Japan And Universal Studios Singapore. It is going to be created by Universal Creative for the queue, pre-show area, ride, post-show area, and store, Blur Studio and Reel FX for 3D animation of the ride, and Film Roman for 2D animation of the pre-show and post-show cut scenes. The ride is based on the animated television series The South Ed Foster's Home For imaginary Simpson SpongeBob Ed Friend's A Crossover Spinoff Of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends South Park SpongeBob The Simpsons And Ed Ed n Eddy It was first announced by Bloo J That the ride will open at Universal Studios Florida On May 13th 2017. Universal Studios Japan Universal Studios Singapore and Universal Studios Hollywood on an open area of All Of the Universal Studios parks in the United States.Singapore And Japan The South Ed Fosters Home For Imaginary Ed SpongeBob Friend's Cartoon Blast! was collaborated on by the producers of the The South Ed Fosters Home For Imaginary Ed SpongeBob friends, and will use CGI animation of the ride provided by Blur Studio and Reel FX instead of the usual 2D animation, which will be used on pre-show and post-show cut scenes of the ride. Even though it's similar to The Simpsons Ride and Transformers: The Ride, The South Ed Fosters Home For Imaginary Ed SpongeBob Friend's Cartoon Blast! uses state of the art technology, including a new projection system's And The Ideas Are From The Simpsons Ride, Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast, Back To The Future: The Ride, The amazing Adventure's Of Spider Man , And Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem. The Ride replaced Terminator 2-3D: Battle Across Time in' Universal Studios Florida, Shrek 4D In Universal Studios Hollywood, And Back To The Future:The Ride In Universal Studios Japan The ride itself is five minutes long but original footage for the ride can be seen in the queue, and there is also a pre-show video. In the ride, patrons are introduced to The FOSTER'S Home For Imaginary Friend's House main antagonist of Fox's animated TV sitcom The Simpsons, created by Matt Groening, helped All The villains And Mother Against Canada escape from prison to get revenge on Bloo And Mac And The Gang , Homer Simpson, and the Simpsons family. At least most of the other characters and all voiced by their original actors. Along with the attraction is a gift shop modeled after the Mac and Bloo Shop , which will Open With the ride. Ride summary Queue To enter the ride's queue area, visitors must walk through the Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends house, which leads inside to the hallway. While the riders are in the queue, various HD television monitors display clips from the The 5 TV Shows. Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, South Park, The Simpsons, SpongeBob, and Ed Ed n Eddy. Just before entering the pre-show area, they pass an unmanned kiosk where for use during the main ride. The queue area ends with a sign instructing guests to wait for a short time before entering the fun room, where the Imaginary Friends can spend some time having fun. Pre-show cut scene 1 While in the fun room, riders line-up into rows to wait for a confirmation from Bloo And Mac on a TV screen facing the riders. As The Main Cast appears in the TV screen, he says that the riders will be ready to go on a roller coaster in the Foster's Home For Imaginary friends backyard in just 5 minutes or so. But SpongeBob appears whispering to bloo that the Evil Villains and Sideshow Bob And Mother's Against Canada had escaped prison once again. SpongeBob was then dismissed as Bloo tells the riders that Evil Villains and Sideshow Bob And Mother's Against Canada had escaped prison once again, so it's up to The Gang and the Simpsons to stop their enemies once and for all, before it's too late. Foster's TV signal was then interrupted by Resh And Gree, as They said to the riders that he, the Sideshow Bob And His New Friend's will rule Toonvile, but Sideshow Bob tells Resh And Gree that they will take over the whole world, not just Toonvile . Resh And Gree then continues talking to the riders. He said to them that if the Bloo and the Simpsons spoiled their plans, Bendy has infiltrated the House - he appears to the riders, asking for assistance in finding The Main Room Mother's Against Canada and Sideshow Bob will end up in jail.And then Wendy Was Kidnapped. of Cam So, Sideshow Bob and The Enemy's let the passengers go back to the message from the FOSTER'S as the TV signal dissolves back into Bloo He wants to know where was he before he got interrupted, but soon Geo Guy realized and Homer to lead the passengers into the meeting room, Where They Can explain The Imaginary Goggles, the latest invention created by his sidekick, Mac He tested them on His friends to see how they work, and what the guests should be doing during the demonstration. Bloo explains to the audience that they have Mac's guarantee. This means that the Imaginary Goggles, will last five times longer than the person wearing them. He also explains the safety violations for the goggles, like not putting them on until you've got the permission to do that, also that it is prohibited to use the Imaginary Goggles, to hold in anything that looks like food to us. Afterwards Sideshow Bob appears in a Scratchy costume And Kidnapping All The Imaginary Friend's And Guards and steps on Homer Simpson's And Cartman's foot causing Homer to yell "D'oh!" and Bloo picks the Simpson family. and Bart chooses the riders. While Bloo leads them into a waiting room, Sideshow Bob bursts out into evil laughter. Pre-show cut scene 2 they pick up a pair of polarized 3D glasses called "3D Imaginary o Vision Goggles" Riders are then given a pair of "Imaginary Goggles" (3-D glasses) and split into groups of 8. 8 riders are brought to 1 of 24 smaller Rooms where they watch the pre-flight briefing. Where Riders are then ushered into the pre-flight "meeting" room by a A Foster's Team member. Here, Bloo leads the Gang and the Simpsons into a backstage area where Abraham Simpson, Maggie Simpson, All The Short Imaginary Friends were told not to ride due to certain safety restrictions including heart conditions, motion sickness, fear of not having escape, fear of being in closed or small spaces or rooms, fear of heights, or any other similar conditions, that were not recommended to ride. Grandpa falls asleep while Crag And Patrick took Maggie outside of the ride. While Coco waits in the backstage area, she then sneaks into a nuclear reactor room, causing her to grow larger and taller. A Green Light Is In There show Room While It's Happening. Meanwhile, Bloo leads His Friend's and the Simpsons into a ride room where he tells them to enjoy the ride, before Sideshow Bob and Mother's Against Canada appeared. They knocks Frankie out and tells the Gang and the Simpsons Family to enter the ride vehicle. Homer enters, followed by the rest of the Gang and the Simpsons family (except Grandpa, Maggie, , and Bloo Mac Edwardo Wilt Spongebob Ed Ed n Eddy And Mario And Luigi . Damien Thorn uses Uses His Magic to All four boys From South Park hex them. All four boys From South Park turn into South park Gender swap however, They're not done with them yet. and Berry Say You will live with me as my personal maid servant. That Made Them And Bloo All Scream And Take's The Simpsons family And The 4 Boy's From South Park And Wendy And Frankie Hostage Sideshow Bob, And His New Friends Took Off Bloo Has An Idea To Help Save Them All From Doom With The Riders Help To Chase Team Down then tells the, that they must watch a safety video from The Looney Tunes And Them and afterword's Foster's Bus while the guests will follow in the original (and slightly unpredictable) Foster's Bus He assures everyone that he will safely pilot the guests by remote, right before it shorts and causes a black-out. The pre-show ends The screen then displays a recap of the safety reminders while riders are ushered into the main ride room. Ride After the riders enter the ride vehicle, which was stylized as The Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Bus And When the doors of the Bus close Butter's appears on a TV screen in the ride cabin and tells the guests that they are with him. He then tells the riders to be quiet so he can study for a math test, because if he gets a C or higher, he will come back to South Park And Go With The Four Boy's after the ride, but if he gets a D or an F, he will get kicked out of Foster's property, move into a different city, and start a fresh, new life as Marjorie.Eventually, Sideshow Bob cuts off the Butter's signal and takes control of the screen, telling them that he has taken over Mac And Spongebob nervously counts down from 10 for the launch, but Bloo interrupts him by starting the Bus and leaving the House. the vehicles and lifts out of the room,starting the ride with the Simpsons And The Rest of the Gang in front of them. The coaster begins going down various drops As They smash into neon signs, flying over neighborhoods and the town square All Around Toonvile SpongeBob gets hit by the wrecking ball controlled by Sideshow Bob And Berry And The Boy's Mother's before it smashes into the track, breaking it. SpongeBob and the riders fly into a different part of the roller coaster track before the wrecking ball starts chasing them.Soon Bendy, who leads them first through the amazing World Of Gumball In the Amazing World of Gumball universe your ship crashes into Gumball and Darwin's town and try to avoid everything in your path especially at the school where the T-Rex is located at. Then you travel all over the city without the police trying to stop you, then after crashing through Gumball and Darwin's house you go to the next universe which is: The fairly Odd Parents way for Fairy World, where Cosmo offers Mac his wand as assistance. The dumbstruck SpongeBob accidentally poofs the rockets (and their passengers) to South Park the Bus crashing through the capital city. The chase ends with Bloo Mac Wilt Edwardo And The Rest of the gang and the guests trapped By Mother's Against Canada throne room, where they are confronted by Coco still giant-sized, appears and grabs and bangs him into the vehicle, which the engines fail, almost falls into Hell before it is saved by Bloo and Mac so Bloo using Cosmo's wand, poofs everyone (Mother's Against Canada excluded) back to Earth, where they plummet into Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob, mistaking the Foster's Bus for a jellyfish, ensnares Bloo And SpongeBob in his jelly-fishing net, blinding the pilot and sending everyone crashing through downtown, ending with the Foster's Bus and And Spongebob Car going through a drain pipe leading back to Toonvile Bob then steals Coco and tells her that she must destroy Toonvile to get it back. Riders then take a ride through Toonvile before encountering Coco again, who mistakes their car And Bloo And Mac Mario Luigi Ed Ed n Eddy And Spongebob Who Are Plotting It for Food, and swallows on them repeatedly, before spitting them out (getting riders wet), catapulting them into the Mother's Against Canada Lair The throne room, where they are confronted The Boy's Mother's The vehicles do the chicken dance. Bloo realizing that he still had Cosmo's wand, sends out a laser blast that flies over the audience and deafened Them. And Falling The riders are then dropped down from the sky, encountering various Simpsons characters along the way. Bloo Used The NES Zapper To turn The Four Boy From South Park Back To Normal Unfortunately Doesn't Work On Cartman As The transport Back To FOSTER'S And Crash Right In The Door Of The Entrance giving the trio "a little something": an amusement park-like anniversary party, asking if they really thought he would forget the most important day of his life, the day That Bloo And Mac Meeting Them Once the huge doors open to the party, the riders follow the residence, now riding on a hovering vehicle, avoiding the party decorations all the way to the stage However, a stray rocket is fired at the NES Zapper right next to . however, the gun breaks and goes off on Cartman, causing the effects to be reversed, transforming Him Back To Normal orders someone off-screen for Coco then appears and pushes down the Krusty head over the Simpsons. And Bloo And Mac The vehicle is then calmly lowered back down to the ground while mist, fire, electricity and smoke effects spray, and Bloo appears on the TV screen in the loading room. For the Orlando attraction, Bloo is sitting in a control room and pushes an emergency button on the camera, causing the vehicle to vibrate, ending the ride. In the Hollywood version, Bloo is sitting in a control room and takes a picture of the guests (The on-ride photo is taken here for the Hollywood attraction). After the gull wing doors on the car lift up, guests exit the ride.10 Category:Universal Studios Florida Category:Universal Studios Italy Category:Universal Studios Singapore Category:Universal Studios Hollywood Category:Universal Studios Japan Category:Attractions Category:Article under construction Category:Images will be uploaded! Category:Unfinished articles